1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for bicycles or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a number of instances where it has been desirable to cover and protect a bicycle against weather or other conditions, usually rain. In some situations, it is desirable to be able to quickly and effectively cover the bicycle, such as in the event of a sudden weather change. In other circumstances, such as competitive cycling events, it is necessary to securely cover one's bicycle and leave it at a common storage site the evening before the competition.
No matter the intended use, bicycle covers have been subject to competing considerations or trade offs between the effectiveness of the cover provided, and the complexity of manufacture and therefore cost. A single drop sheet or tarpaulin-like cover would be simple to make and thus relatively inexpensive, but would be difficult to keep in place on the bicycle if the weather became even slightly windy. On the other hand, covers specifically intended for tightly fitting over bicycles were generally made from a number of specially shaped cover fabric pieces. As such they became relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble.
There have been a number of types of protective covers for bicycles or other vehicles proposed in the prior art. Certain types of bicycle covers were intended as protective covers for the bicycles during their transport on other vehicles, usually a car or van. In these situations, aerodynamic flow and snug fitting considerations required relatively complex cover structures. Certain other types of covers were intended for use to protect other types of vehicles, which governed their shape. Because of their particular shape, they were not suitable for use as bicycle covers.